poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Moon Rising (Transcript)
Here's the Transcript for the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode Bad Moon Rising. Opening Scene (The episode begins in the Batcave) *'Ash Ketchum:' How's everything going guys? *'Pooh Bear:' Hi, Ash. *'Batman:' Welcome, Ash. - - - - - - - - Chasing After the Thief/Ash Gets Shot - - - *'Ash Ketchum:' I got him! *'Aisha:' Ash! Wait! (He charges trying to catch the mysterious cloak hooded thief. But the thief fires a gun and shots Ash) *'Everyone:' ASH! *'Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! (He crashes into the ground unconscious as the heroes runs to Ash) *'Winnie the Pooh:' Holy cow Ash! *'????:' Oh my gosh Ash! *'Tai Kamiya:' Are you okay? *'Gatomon:' Ash you alright? *'Kari Kamiya:' Oh, no! Ash! - - (Gordon, Bullock, and the other officers catch up with the heroes) *'Detective Bullock:' Holy cow, what happened here? *'Misty: The thief just shot him! - - *'Batman: '(To the officers) GET THIS BOY TO A HOSPITAL NOW! *????:' Ash, come one, stay with us pal. *'Commissioner Gordon: (Into his radio) We need an ambulance at 997 East 20 Avenue. - - Ash in the Hospital (At the hospital) *'''Tommy Oliver: the phone with Delia Ketchum Yes Mrs. Ketchum. As soon as we hear anything we'll let you know. You too bye. Tommy hangs up the phone. *'Billy Cranston:' Ash's mom's gonna be really upset, huh? *'Tommy Oliver: '''Yeah, worst of all, the flights out of Pallet Town are booked. Man she's stuck with no one to get here. *'Billy Cranston:' What about you man? How are you holding up? *'Tommy Oliver:' I'm hanging in here. - - - - Bruce Wayne enters the waiting room and the gang rushes to him *'????: Bruce. *'''Korra: Is Ash alright? *'????:' Did they say anything? *'Bruce Wayne:' I talked to the doctor. *'????: '''Yes? *'Bruce Wayne:' Ash is in stable condition. Now, the bullet was very close to his heart, but they got it. *'Rabbit:' Thank goodness *'Bruce Wayne:' But now Ash is in a coma and the doctors say there is a possibility he won't wake up but let's all just pray that isn't the case. There gonna move him to a private room. *'????:' Can we see him? *'Bruce Wayne:' Well I made a deal and we can see him now but we're gonna have to go home immediately afterwards. *'????:' Why? *'Bruce Wayne:' Well, apparently the doctor said that one of us is driving the nursing staff crazy. - - - - Searching for Clues - - The Shooter Revealed - - *'Misty:' Ratigan! *'Tommy Oliver:' It's you! I should've known! *'Tigger:' So it was you who shot him! *'Ratigan:' What if I did to him? *'Matt Ishida:' Don't lie to us! We saw you what you did! Flashback starts back in the event of Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - - - Flashback ends Battle with Ratigan - - - - - Ash Recovers At the hospital all the heroes are sitting around Ash's bed who is still in a coma and Pikachu was laying right next to him just as the doctor arrives *'Delia Ketchum': How is he doctor? Is he gonna come out of it? *'Doctor': I don’t know, Mrs. Ketchum We’ve doing everything we can and it’s all up to him now. *'Delia Ketchum': Ash, please wake up. Suddenly the line on Ash's heart moniter goes flat *'Bruce Wayne': Somebody help! *'Brock': Oh, my gosh. Ash! *'Misty': Ash? Ash? *'Pikachu': Pika-Pikachu *'Bruce Wayne': Hello? There’s something happening. A nurse enters the room *'Nurse': Mr. Ketchum? *'Joe Kido: Something is wrong. *????: We don't know whats wrong. *????: What's going on? *????: What’s happening to him? *'''Nurse: Mr. Ketchum? *'Pikachu': Pika The nurse checks Ash's pulse *'Nurse': We have a code blue in room 150! *'T.K. Takaishi': What does that mean? *'Nurse:' I'm sorry. You have to wait outside. *'Matt Ishida: '''What the heck is going on? *'Misty:' Is he alright? *'Iago:' Is he gonna be okay? *'Nurse': The doctors will do everything they can, but I need you to go to the waiting area now, please. The doctor and nurses enter the room to work on Ash *'Doctor:' What's the status? *'Nurse:' He was stable a minute ago, and now he's unresponsive. The monitor says he's in asystole. He's not breathing, no pulse. *'Doctor: Start compressions. Prepare to intubate. Give him a milligram of epinephrine. Pooh and the gang continues to look on as the door is shut on them. The next morning the heroes are seen waiting in the waiting area then the doctor comes to them *'''Doctor: I'm sorry, um, I'm afraid we lost him. *'????:' What? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Ash. *'Doctor:' If you'd like you can all go in there and say you're goodbyes. Pooh and the gang go into Ash's room to pay their last respects *'Winnie the Pooh:' - - - *'Ash Ketchum:' (waking up) I got you! (Everyone screams in shock then Tigger jumps onto Ash and starts punching him in the face) *'Tigger:' Holy cow, he's a zombie! He's a freaking zombie! Ash then knocks Tigger off him. *'Ash Ketchum:' I totally got you! *'????:' Holy cow! *'Ash Ketchum:' Oh, you should've seen your face! *'????:' You little booger! *'Ash Ketchum:' Oh man, that was classic. - - *'????:' WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! *'????:' What's going on is this guy just won the black comedy blue ribbon. *'????:' You are the greatest man. Holy cow *'????:' Wait how is the doctor in on it? *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well, they got me out of it and I was totally fine so I talked him into going along as a bet. (To the doctor) Hey, doc, it worked out hilarious, thanks! *'Doctor:' No problem, we're a funny hospital. *'Misty:' (shocked and angry) You dumbbell don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how devastated we all where when we thought you didn't make it!? *'Sora Takenouchi:' She's right, Ash! You're so immature! *- *'Tai Kamiya:' I'm glad your okay! *- *- *'Izzy Izumi:''' Next time wear a bullet-proof vest. Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts